Locura de Amor en Otro Mundo
by escudodeplata
Summary: Después de un accidente en el que Lincoln termina involucrado, y queda inconsciente. Termina despertando en su habitación, rodeado de su familia. Sin embargo, después de eso, comienza a notar ciertas incongruencias, en su familia. Así como ciertos hechos que contradicen lo que el conoce. Lincoln deberá descubrir que es lo que pasa, y en quienes puede confiar y en quienes no.
1. Capitulo 01

**Para quienes quieran saber de mi historia de Jelsa; Entre la Nieve, los invito a ver mi perfil, dónde explico todo.**

 **Historia basada en la historia Amor Loco, de Chompas, en el sitio de Wattpad.**

 **La serie The Loud House, es producida por Nickelodeon, y fue creada por Chris Savino.**

Cap. 01: Inicio de vacaciones y un accidente de por medio

Es un soleado, y hermoso día en Royal Woods. Sin embargo, algo extraño estaba pasando en la casa Loud. Y eso era que había silencio, eran pasadas del medio día, y no, no es que no haya nadie en la casa, de hecho era todo lo contrario, como son vacaciones, los 13 integrantes de la familia Loud, estaban en la casa. Y aun así ninguno de los 11 hijos del matrimonio hacia ruido, a pesar de que todos estaban en la sala. Y el motivo era el siguiente:

– ¡Cariño! ¿Empacaste los bañadores? –Pregunta el Sr. Loud, a su esposa que sale de la habitación con dos valijas, una en cada mano.

–Sí querido, no te preocupes –. Le dice mientras se ubica en frente de su esposo y deja las valijas en frente de él.

– ¿Crema para el sol? –Pregunta el hombre, mientras examina una lista, y chequea que no falte nada.

–La tengo. ¿Crema para afeitar y rasuradora? –Pregunta su mujer, mientras examina uno de los bolsos, para asegurarse de que no falte nada.

–Si, en mi valija. ¿Crema para broncear? –Dice mientras, tacha algunas cosas de la lista que sostenía.

–En la mía. ¿Sandalias? –Dice cerrando su valija, y comienza a examinar su bolso de mano.

–También en mi la mía –. Dice mientras abre su valija y saca dos pares de sandalias, para mostrárselas a su esposa. – ¿Olvidamos algo? –Pregunta mientras vuelve a guardar las sandalias, para después volver a mirar la lista que tiene a mano.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, las 10 hijas y el único hijo de la familia Loud, miraban atentamente a sus padres, mientras sonreían como angelitos inocentes. Y una vez que los padres se detienen para asegurarse de que no falte nada. El único hijo del matrimonio se acerca a sus procreadores, ocultando algo en sus manos, que están detrás de su espalda.

–Pasajes. Tanto los de crucero, como los del autobús –. Dice extendiendo sus manos al frente, revelando dos pasajes de autobús, y otros dos de crucero, y entregándoselos a su padre.

Al momento Lisa, la genio de la familia, da un paso al frente y extiende sus manos, con dos carpetas llenas de documentos, a la matriarca de la familia.

–Expedientes médicos, que especifican los medicamentos a los que son tolerantes y a los que tienen reacciones adversas –. Dice mientras le entrega las carpetas a su madre. –Y también incluyen una lista de los alimentos a los que son alérgicos.

Luan también se acerca a sus padres, con un par de libros en sus manos y le da uno a cada uno de sus padres.

–Y aquí tienen libros de chistes para pasar el rato –. Aclara entregando los libros a sus padres.

La siguiente en acercarse es Lucy, quien también entrega unos libros solo que ella se los da a su madre.

–Y si eso no es suficiente para entretenerlos, aquí tienen algunas novelas –. Dice sin hacer su clásico "suspiro", mientras una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro.

¿Pero por qué toda esta quietud, y atención a sus padres? Pues obviamente porque ellos se iban de luna de miel por ni más ni menos que 2 semanas, gracias al premio de un concurso, y lo que más alegraba a los chicos; ¡Es que estarían ellos solos por esas dos semanas!

Lo que paso es que los señores Loud no tenían suficientes conocidos para que cuiden a sus 10 hijas y a su único hijo. Además de que ninguno estaría dispuesto a cuidar a más de cuatro, y mucho menos por dos semanas. Sin embargo Lincoln, pensó en un plan para que sus padres dejaran la casa a cargo de Lori. Cabe aclarar que antes de llevar a cabo su plan, él y sus hermanas, llegaron a un acuerdo con Lori, para que pudieran hacer lo que quieran, pero sin enloquecer, como paso la última vez, cuando Lincoln quedo a cargo.

Una vez que Lori y Lincoln, junto al resto de sus hermanas, llegaron a un acuerdo de que podían hacer y qué no. Convencer a sus padres fue relativamente fácil, a pesar de que sus padres aún tenían sus dudas, en el momento en que decidieron dejar a sus hijos solos. Y todavía los tenían.

–Gracias chicos –. Dice el Sr. Loud, mientras toma los regalos que les da sus hijas, incluyendo un par de bufandas, con gorro y dos pares de guantes de parte de Leni. – ¿Pero están seguros que podrán cuidar de la casa en nuestra ausencia? –Pregunta preocupado por dejar a sus hijos por su cuenta.

–Su padre tiene razón –. Dice Rita mientras recibe unos discos de música de Luna. – ¿Están seguros de que podrán cuidar la casa y a Lily, mientras no estamos?

–Tranquila mamá –. Le dice la mayor de los hermanos. –Todo estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

–Exacto –. Concluye el único hijo varón de la pareja. –Además ya es tarde para arrepentirse, ya hicieron las reservaciones en el crucero, y el taxi llegará en cualquier momento –. Y como si todo hubiera sido ensayado, oyen la bocina de un taxi enfrente de la casa. –Y hablando de Roma.

Al instante todos los hijos del matrimonio toman las valijas de sus padres, se las dan a ellos, los empujan hasta la salida de la casa. Una vez afuera, continúan empujándolos hasta el taxi, dónde Lynn, se adelantó para abrir la puerta del vehículo, para que así sus hermanos pudieran meter a los patriarcas adentro. Una vez que los señores Loud están en el taxi, Lola se dirige rápidamente a la ventanilla del conductor, y le pasa un billete.

–A toda velocidad a la estación de autobuses, y no se detenga por nada en el mundo –. Le indico la pequeña rubia, con una voz que mostraba autoridad, mientras apuntaba hacia adelante con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, provocando que el conductor no lo piense dos veces antes de pisar el acelerador.

Mientras el taxi avanza a su destino, los chicos se posicionan enfrente de la casa, y comienzan a despedirse de sus padres con sonrisas forzadas en sus rostros.

– ¿Ya podemos dejar de sonreír? –Pregunta Lana, sin mover la mandíbula, para no quitar la sonrisa, ya cansada de fingirla.

–Solo un poco más. Aún nos pueden ver –. Le indica Lincoln, de la misma forma que hizo Lana, mientras sigue despidiendo a sus padres.

–Aguanta. Ya casi nos pierden de vista –. Asegura Lori, también esforzándose en mantener la sonrisa.

Los chicos siguen con la vista sobre el vehículo, mientras avanza, despidiéndose con la mano. Y es cuando el taxi dobla en una esquina que se pierde de vista, y los chicos estallan en un alegre grito, al unísono.

–¡YA SE FUERON! –El grito fue acompañado con un salto, y a continuación entraron a la casa donde comenzaron a festejar, al mejor estilo de "La Morada Loud", el hecho de que estarían sin autoridad paterna por dos semanas.

Desafortunadamente el festejo fue interrumpido, por un fuerte y estridente silbido, que vino de la persona con más autoridad después de los dos adultos de la casa; Lori Loud. Una vez que el silbido de su silbato se silencia, obtiene la atención de todas sus hermanas, y su hermano. Y comienza un discurso sobre la actual situación en la casa.

–Muy bien chicos –. Dijo autoritaria, mirando afiladamente a cada uno de sus hermanos, que comenzaron a sudar frío. –Sé que todos están muy emocionados por la partida de papá, y mamá. Pero no por eso van a olvidar nuestro acuerdo: –A continuación, comenzó a detallar el acuerdo al que llegaron, que consistía en una serie de reglas tanto generales, como individuales:

Leni tiene prohibido usar el teléfono fijo de la casa más de 10 minutos al día. Además tiene prohibido llamar a los siguientes números; Policía, bomberos, exterminador, y emergencia. A menos que Lori, Luna, Lynn, o Lincoln, le dijeran lo contrario.

La de Luna era menos estricta, o lo seria sino fuera por el detalle de que era para Luna, ya que ella tenía prohibido usar más de dos amplificadores a la vez, y además no podía poner el volumen a más de 8. Y en la noche, a no más de 6.

Luan, tenía prohibido acosar a Leni con la araña falsa. Además de que tendría que controlarse con sus bromas, tales como; jugarles bromas pesadas a sus hermanos, poner trampas, y otras parecidas. Y solo podrá jugar una broma a cada uno de sus hermanos, al día.

Lynn, no puede practicar deportes dentro de la casa, que normalmente no se practican bajo techo (Bicicross, lucha en patines, hockey, fútbol, y básicamente cualquier deporte que pueda romper algo dentro de la morada). Además no puede obligar a ninguno de sus hermanos a participar en algún deporte.

Con Lincoln, su prohibición fue más indulgente, ya que el solo tenía prohibido pasearse por la casa en ropa interior, solo podía hacerlo dentro de su cuarto.

Las gemelas tenían prohibido pelear entre ellas. Además Lana tenía prohibido traer lodo y/o tierra dentro de la casa, y lo mismo iba con los animales que se encontraba. Lola por otro lado, no podía mandar, ni manipular a sus hermanos, y tampoco podía conducir su auto rosa dentro de la casa.

Por ultimo Lisa, tenía que mantener al mínimo las explosiones. Lo que incluía no hacer experimentos antes de las 10 de la mañana, y después de las 8 de la noche.

En cuanto a Lucy, y Lily, quedaron sin restricciones. Ya que los pasatiempos de Lucy no hacían ruido, destrozos, ni alborotos, dentro de la casa, y Lily porque obviamente era una bebe.

Eso en cuanto a las restricciones individuales. Las generales, eran más un conjunto de reglas para hacer funcionar la casa, por ejemplo; Lincoln hace el desayuno, Luna y Luan el almuerzo, y Lori la cena. Otra es que todos deben estar en casa para las 9 de la noche, si van a llegar tarde, deben avisar, y si se van a quedar afuera más tiempo de las 9, se deberá enviar un mensaje de texto, cada media hora al celular de Lori, y tendrán tiempo de volver hasta las 12. Estas y muchas más reglas ayudarían, a evitar que iniciara el caos, y que la casa se viniera abajo.

Todos los chicos aceptaron seguir estas reglas, y a cambio Lori sería más flexible en el comportamiento de sus hermanos, permitiéndoles hacer la mayoría de sus actividades en paz.

–Solo para cerciorarme; ¿Están todos de acuerdo con las reglas, a cambio de que sea más indulgentes con ustedes? –Pregunto mientras miraba atentamente a sus hermanos, quienes respondieron como soldados de un regimiento.

– ¡Si, señor! –Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo. Con lo que su hermana mayor sonríe complacida, y a la vez se quita la cuerda del silbato de su cuello.

–En ese caso – Lori lanza el silbato sobre su cabeza y concluye. – ¡Festejemos! ¡Sin padres por dos semanas! –Dice en un grito lleno de júbilo.

Con solo ese grito, cada una de las chicas y Lincoln, se separaron para disfrutar del inicio de estas vacaciones sin padres:

Lori, Leni, y Lola, fueron a ver vestidos a una nueva tienda de ropa. Luna fue a la cochera para tratar de componer nuevas canciones. Luan ensayaba nuevas rutinas de comedias y chistes para, los cumpleaños que vendrían, mientras cuidaba a Lily, y en el proceso, buscaba la forma de poder gastarle una broma diferente a cada una de sus hermanas, y hermano por día, como había pactado. Lynn por su lado, fue al patio para practicar fútbol soccer, y probablemente más tarde otros deportes. Lucy aprovecho que tenía el cuarto para ella sola, para hacer una sesión espiritista. Lana por su parte fue al jardín del frente dónde había un buen charco de lodo, del que se disponía a disfrutar, en compañía del perro de la familia; Charles. Lisa por otra parte se fue a su cuarto a seguir con algunos de sus experimentos menos peligrosos. Y finalmente Lincoln, quien también eligió quedarse en su cuarto, dónde rápidamente se desprendió de su ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos, para así poder disfrutar de unas horas leyendo cómics. O eso esperaba.

Después de media hora, donde logro leer tres cómics en paz, y mientras se disponía a acabar el cuarto, golpean a su puerta, y como es costumbre, entran sin esperar una respuesta.

–Lincoln preciso de tu asistencia urgentemente –. Era Lisa quien entro. Quien con su habitual acento, ceño fruncido, y tono monótono comenzó a pedir la "ayuda" de su hermano.

En el momento que escucha a su hermana exigiéndole su ayuda, suelta inmediatamente un suspiro de derrota, sabiendo que no podría negarse a dársela, por lo que rápidamente se sienta, sobre su cama, dejando el cómic que leía sobre una pila, conformado por varios de ellos.

– ¿Qué necesitas Lisa? –Pregunta Lincoln, revelando su molestia por la intromisión de su hermana.

–Requiero que me traigas, algunos elementos de la cocina; óvulos de gallina, sacarosa, ácido oleico, y cloruro de sodio. Las traería yo misma, pero para mí infortunio la mayoría de los artículos están fuera de mi alcance –. Dice ignorando el tono del peliblanco.

–De acuerdo –. Dice con un tono cansado por la actitud de su hermana, mientras se levanta y se pone en marcha a la cocina. –Pero en serio deberías dejar de usar esa forma de hablar. Es decir ¿No sería más fácil decir; huevos, azúcar, aceite y sal?

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Pregunta de forma cortante a Lincoln.

– ¿A la cocina? ¿A buscar lo que me pediste? –Pregunta Lincoln confundido, por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana.

–No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que vas a salir en calzoncillos. –Le dijo mientras señalaba su ropa interior.

–Pero si solo voy a la cocina y vengo –. Intento excusarse el peliblanco, ante su hermana.

–Sin peros. Si no puedo usar plutonio, o utilizar químicos altamente inflamables, tú no puedes andar en ropa interior por ningún lugar de la casa, que no sea tú habitación. Además, si tú comienzas a romper el acuerdo que hicimos con Lori. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de nuestras hermanas hagan lo mismo –. Explica Lisa con su usual tono monótono para luego concluir. –Y volvamos a estar bajo la dictadura de nuestra hermana mayor.

–De acuerdo –. Le respondió Lincoln con un gruñido. Por lo que rápidamente se viste de forma desalineada, ya que no se abotono la remera, además le quedo uno de los bolsillos del pantalón saliendo hacia afuera, y no se había atado los cordones de sus zapatillas. A pesar de que notaba todas sus faltas no le importaba mucho, ya que para él sería un viaje rápido a la cocina y devuelta a su alcoba.

Una vez que Lisa se asegura de que su único hermano se vistiera, sale de su habitación, y le dice:

–Estaré esperando a que me traigas los materiales, en mi habitación. Gracias. –Dijo tranquila mientras se retiraba, a su cuarto.

Lincoln suelta un suspiro derrotado, ahora iba hacer un viaje rápido a la cocina, después a la habitación de Lisa, y por ultimo a su cuarto. Aun con el desvió a la puerta de Lisa, seguía siendo un recorrido rápido, y sin muchos incidentes, ya que la mayoría de sus hermanas estaban fuera de casa.

Inmediatamente el peliblanco se puso en marcha a la cocina. Como esperaba al no estar presente la mayoría de las chicas, llego rápido a la cocina, dónde se puso a buscar los productos que le pidió Lisa.

Mientras recogía los productos, pudo oír como alguien entraba por la puerta trasera, y subía las escaleras a toda velocidad. Pero Lincoln no le prestó atención, ya que acababa de encontrar el aceite vegetal, que era el último elemento que le faltaba. Rápidamente pone el aceite sobre una charola, con el resto de las cosas, y emprende el camino a la habitación de sus hermanas menores.

Al llegar a las escaleras Lincoln tuvo que subirlas con cuidado, no solo por la charola, sino también por los cordones de sus zapatillas que seguían desatados. _«Tuve que haberme atado los cordones.»_ Se reprendía mentalmente mientras llegaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, el joven suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio, e inmediatamente sonríe al ver que todavía seguía sin incidentes, y ya estaba por terminar con el recado de su hermana menor. Por lo que voltea hacia la habitación de Lisa, para así terminar con lo que le pidieron.

– ¡Lincoln! –Le gritan antes de que dé el primer paso, y voltea a su derecha, encontrándose con la habitación de Lucy, y Lynn. Esta última era quien lo llamó, y sostenía en sus manos, un balón de fútbol americano, lista para lanzarlo. – ¡Piensa rápido! –Y sin más advertencias, lanza el balón en dirección a Lincoln.

Al momento que Lincoln ve el proyectil que se dirige hacia él, comienza a meditar su próxima acción. Obviamente no podía atrapar el balón, ya que sostenía la charola con las cosas que Lisa le había pedido en el. Así que la esquivaría, sería fácil ya que Lynn no le había dado ningún efecto especial a su lanzamiento, e iba de frente hacia él. Solo tenía que dar un paso de costado y evitaría el impacto.

Una vez que Lincoln sabe qué hacer, lo comienza a llevar a cabo. Sin embargo, al momento que levanta su pie para dar el paso, siente un tirón de el, que lo hace perder el equilibrio, y comienza a caer hacia las escaleras. _«¡Rayos! ¡Realmente tuve que haberme atado los cordones!»_ Pensaba mientras entendía que el tirón que sintió, se produjo porque había pisado las cuerdas de su calzado, en el momento que volteo en dirección a Lynn. Mientras ve pasar el balón de Lynn, sobre su cuerpo, antes de caer sobre las escaleras sintió una ligera punzada eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, y después un destello de luz que lo ciega temporalmente.

Para cuando recupera la vista, el impacto contra las escaleras, que lo llevo directo al final de ellas, ya había terminado. Por lo que se encontraba mirando el techo, con su cuerpo adolorido. Y escuchando diferentes voces, que decían cosas como; "¿Qué fue eso?", "¿Alguien más oyó eso?", "¿De dónde vino?", "Creo que fue abajo." Lincoln termina perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

Lincoln lentamente comienza a recuperar la conciencia, escuchando leves susurros a su alrededor, sin embargo no logra ver nada.

 _«Pues claro. Tengo los ojos cerrados.»_ Piensa para sí mismo.

Habiendo entendido eso comienza a moverse un poco, sintiendo al momento fuertes dolores en diferentes áreas de su cuerpo. Poco después comienza a, escuchar una voz que hace callar a las demás.

– ¡Shh! Está despertando –. Lincoln reconoció la voz de su hermana Lisa al instante. Por lo que lentamente abre los ojos, encontrándose primero con ella.

– ¿Lisa? –Pregunta al verla justo en frente de él, sin embargo una vez que su vista se termina de aclarar, observa que detrás de ella están el resto de sus hermanas, quienes se veían preocupadas por su estado, de hecho parecían demasiado afectadas. – ¿Chicas? ¿Están bien?

Apenas hace la pregunta, ve como una de ellas se lanza a él. Era Leni. Lincoln suelta un pequeño quejido de dolor, ya que al parecer la caída le dejo varios moretones. Por un momento el joven se sintió tentado a pedirle a su hermana que lo suelte. Sin embargo al ver que su hermana estaba llorando, opto por tratar de tranquilizarla.

–Leni tranquila. Estoy bien, no es tan gra- ¿Ah? –Mientras intentaba calmar a su hermana, el resto de ellas, excepto por Lily y Lisa, se abalanzan sobre él, para abrazarlo, e incluso oye como algunas de ellas comienzan a llorar, mientras las demás sollozan un poco. –Ok. Chicas cálmense por favor. Están comenzando a asustarme. ¿Estoy tan mal, acaso?

–No, no es eso –. Comenzó a hablar Leni, sin despegarse de su hermano. –Es solo que nos alegra mucho el verte de nuevo.

– ¿Qué? –Dice preocupado el peliblanco. – ¿Que quieren decir con "verme de nuevo"?

Al momento que dice eso, sus hermanas se separan de él, viéndose entre sí muy nerviosas.

Al mismo tiempo Lincoln, logra tener una vista de dónde esta; En un principio se alegra de que se encontrara sobre su cama, en su habitación, y no en la habitación de un hospital. Sin embargo la alegría le dura poco, ya que logra ver como un yeso cubre desde la mitad de su antebrazo izquierdo, hasta su mano, dejando únicamente los dedos expuestos, además logra ver otro yeso en su pierna derecha, que cubre desde la mitad de su pierna, hasta la punta de su pie, dejando nuevamente los dedos expuestos.

–Ella quería decir que le alegra verte "consiente" de nuevo, hijo –. Al momento en que dicen eso, Lincoln fija su mirada en su padre, quien a su lado estaba su madre, quien cargaba a Lily.

– ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –Pregunta sorprendido por la presencia de sus padres, no solo en su habitación, sino también en la casa. –No me digan que tuvieron que cancelar su crucero por mi culpa –. Pregunta Lincoln preocupado de que haya arruinado las vacaciones de sus padres, y en consecuencia las vacaciones sin padres de él, y sus hermanas.

– ¿Crucero? –Responde el patriarca de la familia, confundido mientras intercambia miradas con su esposa. – ¿De qué cruce-?

Antes de que terminara la pregunta, Lisa hace un fuerte carraspeo, que llama la atención de todos en la habitación.

–Lo siento hermano, –Habla dirigiéndose a Lincoln –pero antes de que sigas haciendo más preguntas, y te den más respuestas –. Dice la última frase dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a sus hermanas y padres –Necesito hacerte una serie de preguntas, para asegurarme de que el golpe que sufriste en el cráneo, no haya dejado secuelas en tu cerebro.

– ¿Golpe en el cráneo? –Dice Lincoln confundido, pero con esa información lleva su mano libre a la parte de arriba de su cabeza, con lo que nota un vendaje alrededor de esta.

¿Realmente se había golpeado tan fuerte? En más de una ocasión se cayó de las escaleras, y lo máximo que se había llegado a hacer fue un pequeño esguince.

Lincoln queda inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras toca el vendaje que rodea su cabeza. Sin embargo algo llama su atención: Sus hermanas. Por alguna razón se veían diferentes a como las conocía originalmente, como si no fueran las mismas hermanas con las que creció. Pero al poco tiempo pensó que el motivo de eso era el cambio de vestuario, que algunas de sus hermanas llevaban:

Lori en vez de llevar su típica camisa sin mangas, llevaba una con mangas largas. Y en vez de llevar pantalones cortos, usa unos jeans, azul marino.

Leni es quien se veía más cambiada, ya que usaba un atuendo muy diferente a su usual vestido celeste de una pieza: En la parte superior lleva una blusa celeste de lana, de mangas cortas, y con cuello ancho que se abre hasta los hombros. Debajo de la blusa usa una remera azul, de manga larga que cubría parte de las manos. En la parte de abajo lleva una falda plisada, que le llega por debajo de las rodillas, y que hace juego con su blusa. Y en los pies unos mocasines celestes con detalles blancos.

Luna por su lado tenía su atuendo original, solo que agregando una campera de jean purpura, que tenía parchado en el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho una calavera. Además a Lincoln le parecía que su cabello era al menos un centímetro, más largo de lo que era antes.

Lynn en vez de llevar su camisa con el distintivo número 1, llevaba una campera deportiva ligera, de color rojo con detalles naranja a los costados, y con el cierre cerrado. También llevaba puesta unas calzas que hacían juego con la campera.

Lincoln hubiera seguido examinando los nuevos estilos que usaban sus hermanas, de no haber sido de que se dio cuenta de algo importante, una vez que llego a Lynn.

– ¿Dónde está Luan? –Pregunta Lincoln, preocupado de que sea la única integrante de la familia, que no está presente.

Lincoln esperaba una respuesta, pero en vez de eso, ve como su familia cambia su semblante de nervioso, a serio. La más significativa de las reacciones vino de la deportista de la familia, quien mostró una expresión de ira, entrecerrando sus ojos y desviando la mirada.

El peliblanco se vio tentado a preguntar qué pasaba, pero antes de que diga algo Lisa se le adelanta.

–Hermano, por favor. Entiendo que tengas dudas de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Pero debo asegurarme de que tu cerebro no sufrió una contusión mayor –. Hablo de forma monótona, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de Linc. –Es necesario que te haga una serie de pruebas para asegurarme de que no sufras de algo más serio, de lo que parece.

Lincoln se quedó viendo a su hermana menor por un momento, a pesar de que no lo demostraba, Lincoln lograba ver cierta preocupación de ella hacia él.

–De acuerdo –. Respondió esperando que después de esto puedan responder sus dudas de lo que estaba pasando. – ¿Y qué clase de pruebas necesitas hacerme? ¿Rayos-x? ¿Resonancia magnética? ¿O un electroencefalograma? –Dijo Lincoln, esperando que la prueba sea rápida.

–Nada de eso –. Respondió Lisa mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, para después sacar de sus bolsillos una libreta, con un lápiz, y una grabadora digital del otro. –Es en realidad una serie de preguntas personales, que deberás responder de forma honesta. Esto es para ver si tú memoria fue afectada por el golpe que recibiste, en la cabeza –. Explica mientras comienza a tomar unas notas preliminares. –Sin embargo para asegurarnos de ello, será necesario hacer preguntas también de tus relaciones más cercanas. En otras palabras, de la familia, amistades cercanas, y relaciones amorosas.

Una vez que Lincoln termina de oír la explicación la genio de la familia, se queda sorprendido por el tipo de prueba que le tocaba. Sin embargo le pareció que ella, ya había mencionado algo sobre hacerle unas preguntas. – ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? –Pregunta preocupado, por lo exhaustiva que parecía ser la prueba.

Ante la pregunta de su hermano, la niña deja de tomar notas, para pensar en la respuesta que le dará a este. –Calculo que acabaremos poco antes de 3 horas –. Responde para después seguir con sus notas.

– ¿Tres horas? –Dice sorprendido por el tiempo que tomaría lo que parecía ser una entrevista.

–Así es. Debido a la necesidad, y claridad de tus respuestas es necesario que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo. Y también debido a que necesito que estés concentrado pediré a los miembros de nuestra familia que dejen la habitación.

Con eso dicho, las hermanas de Lincoln, así como sus padres dejan la habitación del chico, quien noto que algunas de sus hermanas se iban con cierta resignación. Y sin mediar más palabras Lisa enciende la grabadora digital, y así emprende la entrevista.

* * *

La encuesta había terminado después de dos horas y media, para cuando termino el cielo ya se había oscurecido.

Una vez terminada la entrevista, Lincoln intento sacarle algunas respuestas a Lisa, sin embargo ella le pidió que fuera paciente, y que mañana ella respondería todas sus dudas, e incluso le aviso que le notificaría a sus hermanas que no respondieran a sus preguntas. También le pidió, que por hoy no se levantará de su cama; ya que su estado podría empeorar si se movía mucho.

Durante la entrevista, Lincoln logro ver por su ventana, el cielo totalmente nublado. Algo raro para él, porqué juraría que esta mañana estaba soleado, y no se veía ni una sola nube en el cielo.

Mientras el peliblanco pensaba en eso, así como en cuánto tiempo habrá estado inconsciente. Golpean a su puerta, haciendo que él ponga su atención en ella. Lincoln se le queda mirando cerca de un minuto, hasta que vuelven a tocar a la puerta. Cosa que sorprende mucho a Lincoln ya que por lo general entran directo, después de tocar.

– ¿Ah? ¿Pase? –Dice confundido de que quien golpeara, haya esperado por su aprobación para entrar, haciendo que olvide lo que pensaba anteriormente, después de que ve como se abre la puerta, ve entrar a las gemelas, ambas vestidas con sus pijamas. Las dos mostraban rostros de preocupación por su hermano.

– ¿Lana? ¿Lola? –Menciona los nombres de sus hermanas, sorprendido de que ellas hayan decidido venir a su habitación. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Una vez adentro de la habitación, Lana se arroja directo sobre Lincoln.

– ¿Estás bien Lana? –Pregunta preocupado el peliblanco, mientras la pequeña rubia entierra su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, sin decir nada.

El chico se queda mirando a su hermana por varios segundos, sin saber qué hacer para calmarla, ya que él podía sentir como ella sollozaba sobre él. Sin tener una mejor idea, pone su mano libre de yeso, sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

–Tranquila Lana. Sólo fue un pequeño golpe, no es tan grave –. Dice con un tono suave esperando que eso la calme.

Mientras intenta calmar a una de las gemelas, la otra se acerca lentamente a la cama con una expresión de preocupación y con la mirada baja. Una vez que está cerca de Lincoln, él nota que ella está ocultando algo detrás de su espalda.

– ¿Necesitas algo Lola? –Preguntó con una voz dulce y calmada, ya que no quería que ella también comenzara a llorar.

Lola no dijo nada, sólo le ofreció lo que estaba escondiendo detrás de ella. Se trataba de un libro de cuentos infantiles.

–Ya es nuestra hora de dormir –. Dijo con una voz triste, que parecía amenazar con llorar. – ¿Podrías leernos algunos cuentos antes de que nos vayamos a dormir? –Pregunto como si suplicara.

La petición de la pequeña rubia sorprendió al peliblanco. Ella por lo general no actúa de forma tan infantil, de hecho actúa de manera egocéntrica, manipuladora, narcisista, y muy vanidosa. Sin embargo para él no parecía que estuviera tratando de manipularlo, para conseguir algo más de él, que no sea leerle unos cuentos.

–De acuerdo –. Le responde de forma alegre para tranquilizarla, lo cual consigue al ver cómo ella le dedica una sonrisa sincera. – ¿Algún cuento en especial? –Le pregunto mientras toma el libro, y Lola se acuesta al lado derecho de Lincoln, sobre su cama.

–Cualquiera está bien –. Responde Lola mientras se termina te acomodar.

Y con eso dicho Lincoln comienza a leer el primer cuento que encuentra.

Lana se durmió para cuando Lincoln terminó el segundo cuento, y se acomoda del otro lado de donde se encuentra su gemela quedando a la altura de la cintura del peliblanco. Mientras que Lola no se durmió sino hasta la mitad de la tercera historia, quedando a la altura del pecho, del joven. Cuando Lincoln nota que las niñas se han dormido, decide no despertarlas, y dejarlas dormir con él, ya que se ven tan tranquilas, que le parecía mentira que hace solo unos cuantos minutos ellas estuvieran a punto de llorar, además le daría mucha pena despertarlas. Así que opta por acomodarse, y dormir junto a ellas. Esperando que Lisa le dé las respuestas que él quiere mañana.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de 2 horas, desde que ella envió a las gemelas a vigilar a Lincoln. Por lo que se dirige a la habitación del mencionado, para ver cómo está la situación.

Cuando Lisa abre la puerta se encuentra tanto a Lincoln, como a las dos rubias, compartiendo la cama, y totalmente noqueados por el sueño. Hace un tiempo la escena frente a ella le parecería de lo más insignificante, sin embargo ahora no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara, de uno de sus ojos, por lo enternecedora que era. Sin embargo no era momento para eso, tenía que reunirse con el resto de su familia, para decidir qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Silenciosamente cierra la puerta, baja las escaleras, y se dirige a la sala dónde están los miembros restantes de su familia. Una vez que llega todos la miran, interesado en lo que dirá. Una vez que se ubica en un lugar donde todos la puedan ver, inicia directo con el motivo de esta reunión.

–Muy bien. Ya que estamos todos aquí, iniciemos: ¿Qué hacemos con este Lincoln?

 _Continuara..._


	2. Capitulo 02

**Historia basada en la historia Amor Loco, de Chompas, en el sitio de Wattpad.**

 **La serie The Loud House, es producida por Nickelodeon, y fue creada por Chris Savino.**

Cap. 02: Revelaciones y secretos

En un viejo almacén abandonado. Un niño desnudo de pelo blanco, con moretones repartidos en todo su cuerpo, y con cadenas atadas a sus muñecas, las cuales hace poco estaban sujetas a la pared, se esforzaba en intentar abrir una puerta cerrada a cal y canto.

Lincoln se había esforzado mucho, para separar las cadenas de la pared, incluso se había desgarrado algunos músculos del hombro derecho tratando de separarlas. Una vez que lo hizo comenzó a buscar una salida desesperado. Por desgracia para él todas las puertas y ventanas, así como cualquier abertura por la que pudiera salir, habían sido cerradas o bloqueadas, de forma que no pudiera escapar por ellas. Por lo que ahora se encontraba tratando de forzar la salida del frente, y salir antes de que ella regresara. Por desgracia no había podido hacer mucho.

Mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta, escucha como alguien entra por la puerta de atrás, y grita su nombre.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Ya volví! —Una vez que oye ese grito que se entonaba como un canto, el miedo comenzó a invadir al peliblanco, al saber qué ella había regresado. — ¿Lincoln? ¿Dónde estás? —Dice con una voz melodiosa.

En eso Lincoln se da cuenta de que ahora puede esconderse, ya qué no sigue encadenado al muro. Con mucho cuidado levanta las cadenas que ha estado arrastrando, para que no hagan ruido, y después se esconde detrás de una estantería, uno de los pocos muebles qué quedaban en el almacén.

En este momento Lincoln estaba asustado, tenía frío, y mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo.

 _«Que no me encuentre. Por favor que no me encuentre.»_ Rezaba mentalmente Lincoln. Mientras hacía eso, podía escuchar los pasos de la chica acercarse a él. Cuando escucho sus pasos del otro lado de la estantería, dónde él estaba escondido, dejó de respirar, su sangre se congeló, e incluso le pareció que su corazón dejó de palpitar, no solo por el miedo, sino también para evitar hacer cualquier sonido qué la alertara de su ubicación.

— ¿Estás aquí Lincoln? —Pregunta con la misma voz melodiosa, mientras está del otro lado de la estantería.

Al no tener respuesta, Lincoln oye los pasos de la chica retirándose. Por un instante se siente aliviado. Por desgracia al momento siguiente, ve como ella aparece frente a él cayendo desde arriba. Resulta que la chica sólo se había retirado unos pasos, para después escalar la estantería, y así llegar al otro lado, dónde estaba Lincoln.

—Te encontré —dice con voz armoniosa, para después darle un fuerte golpe a Lincoln que lo deja noqueado.

* * *

Para cuando despierta del golpe, Lincoln está sobre el colchón, que su secuestradora le había dejado, las cadenas de sus muñecas esta vez están sujetas a una tubería que sobresale de la pared, esta vez no podría liberar las cadenas.

— ¡Lincoln! —dice con alegría la chica. –Me alegra que hayas despertado tan pronto. Por qué ya es hora de comer –. Dicho eso ella comenzó a revisar una bolsa del supermercado que había traído con ella.

Por algún extraño motivo, lo único que lograba ver Lincoln, cuando veía a la chica, era una silueta negra que mostraba una figura femenina, lo cual era raro ya que con la luz debería poder verla claramente, incluso era capaz de ver su ropa, pero no podía ver su rostro, o el color de su cabello o piel, y además de eso oía la voz de ella distorsionada. Era como si su mente bloqueara a la persona quien lo había secuestrado.

—Por favor... —Decía con la voz quebrada, mientras comenzaba sollozar —Por favor déjame ir...

La adolescente sacaba uno por uno los artículos de la bolsa, entre los cuales había; barras de chocolate, una caja de jugo, y algunos potes de yogur. Ignorando todo lo que le decía el peliblanco.

—Algo muy chistoso ocurrió hoy. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es? —Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, como si lo que tuviera que contar fuera realmente gracioso. —Hoy se dieron cuenta de que éstas desaparecido —. Una vez que lo dijo comenzó a reír de forma estrepitosa —. ¿Lo puedes creer? Llevas días desaparecido, y no es hasta el cuarto día que notan tú ausencia.

Una vez que concluye con eso, y deja de reír, se acerca a Lincoln, con una barra de chocolate en la mano. La chica se acomoda sentándose sobre Lincoln, poniendo sus piernas a los costados y su entrepierna en el miembro del chico. El peliblanco entendiendo cómo iba a terminar esto, intenta convencerla de que lo deje libre una vez más.

—Por favor déjame ir — súplica sollozando, e intentando que su voz no se quiebre al hablar —. Te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie...

Pero la chica no escuchaba. Y mientras Lincoln suplicaba, ella le quitaba la envoltura al chocolate, y se ponía un trozo en la boca. Y una vez que lo termina de masticar bien, agarra la cabeza de Lincoln, y une sus labios con los suyos. En un principio Lincoln se resistía a esos besos y al método que usaba para alimentarlo. Sin embargo cada vez que lo hacía la chica respondía con violencia, por lo que actualmente se dejaba hacer.

El chico podía sentir como el viscoso alimento ingresaba a su boca, junto con la lengua de su secuestradora. El chico trata de ignorar este acto, pero le era imposible, por qué la chica recorría cada milímetro de su boca con su lengua, y así hasta que ella se separaba para poder respirar.

—Si recién ahora se dan cuenta de que no estás, imagínate el tiempo que van a tardar para encontrarte —dice con una voz lasciva, mientras restriega su entrepierna con el miembro del peliblanco.

A pesar de que a Lincoln no le gustaba la sensación de su pene restregándose contra su violadora. No podía evitar que se pusiera erecto, cuando ella lo frotaba con su entrepierna. En ocasiones ella le insinuaba que a pesar de sus quejas a él le gustaba, diciéndole cosas como; _"¿Por qué lloras? Si se nota que te gusta."_ o _"Deberías ser más honesto, como tu amiguito de aquí."_ Estas y más frases le solía decir mientras llevaba a cabo la violación.

Pero nada más alejado de la realidad. El pequeño apenas si entendía lo que ella le hacía. Sabía lo que era el sexo, pero lo entendía como algo consensual, y que ambas partes querían. Él no sabía que lo que le hacía era llamado violación.

Una vez que termina de restregarse sobre él, asegurándose de mantenerlo estimulado, vuelve a morder otro trozo de chocolate. Lincoln no supo cuándo, o como, ella comenzó a vestir solo su ropa interior.

Mientras la chica procedía a darle su segundo bocado, boca a boca. Lincoln trataba de entender como ella le podía hacer todo lo que le ha hecho. Es decir no sólo lo había secuestrado, también lo violo en repetidas ocasiones, y más de una vez lo había comenzado a golpear, mientras tenía sexo con él.

Lo que más confundía al pobre niño, era que ella dijera que lo hacía por amor a él. ¿Amor? Él sabía lo que era el amor, y lo que ella le hacía no tenía nada que ver con eso. Él no sabía porque lo hacía realmente, y eso lo asustaba mucho.

Mientras Lincoln estaba en sus pensamientos, no advirtió que las manos de la chica, pasaron de agarrar su cabeza a acariciarla, y bajando hasta su miembro. Cuando Lincoln lo noto, para él fue tan repentino, que por reflejo intentó defenderse de su atacante, mordiendo la lengua, mientras lo alimentaba.

—No... —Después de haberla mordido, lamentó lo que hizo. —No quise hacerlo a propósito — dice con una voz más asustada que antes.

— ¡Tú! —Respondió con un grito de furia, ignorando lo que el chico le había dicho. —Ya sabía qué esto podría volver a suceder —dice aún enojada, y sin gritar, mientras se soba su boca con una de sus manos —. Lo bueno es que para esta ocasión vine preparada.

Lincoln ve como la silueta se levanta para dirigirse a una mesa, sobre la que se encuentra la bolsa de las compras y el resto de la comida. Lo que Lincoln no había notado era una bolsa de papel que estaba cerrada con la parte de arriba enrollada. La silueta toma la bolsa del extremo superior. Y camina de vuelta al peliblanco.

Mientras la chica se va acercando a él, Lincoln intenta alejarse de ella, arrastrándose hacia atrás. Por desgracia no logra retroceder mucho, ya que de inmediato choca contra la pared a la que está sujeto.

—Si no me vas a dejar alimentarte como yo quiero, entonces comerás esto —. Dice mientras mete la mano en la bolsa de papel, y saca una cucaracha viva de ahí, mostrándosela el peliblanco quién tiembla de miedo.

De inmediato la silueta se lanza sobre Lincoln, y comienza a forzar su boca para abrirla. Ante este acto el niño intenta zafarse de las manos de su secuestradora, pero no puede y comienza a llorar de impotencia. Una vez que la chica finalmente logra abrir la boca del niño, lentamente acerca el insecto a su boca.

—Di "Ah" —dice con una voz burlona, acompañada de una mirada llena de locura.

* * *

— ¡NOOO! —Lincoln grita despertando, sentándose en su cama, y con la respiración agitada. Una vez que se da cuenta de que está en la cama de su habitación. Entiende que todo fue una horrible pesadilla. Haciendo que libere un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo al momento en que lo hace la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe.

— ¡Lincoln! —Dijo una joven rubia, qué ingreso a su habitación, quien se oía preocupada. — ¡¿Estás bien?! —Pregunta mostrándose asustada por lo que le pudo pasar.

Por un segundo al peliblanco le cuesta reconocer a la mayor de sus hermanas.

—Estoy bien Lori —le responde mientras su respiración se comienza a relajar. A su vez comienza a mirar a la rubia, realmente le costaba reconocer a su hermana. ¿Quién diría que un simple cambio de ropa, una persona se viera tan diferente? —. Sólo... Sólo fue una pesadilla.

La rubia suelta un suspiro de alivio, y se prepara para decirle algo. Sin embargo al momento es embestida desde atrás por una niña de pelo castaño, con cola de caballo.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —Pregunta Lynn, mientras la chica a la que chocó cae dentro de la habitación, cayendo a un lado de la cama de su hermano. —Ups... —Dice Una vez que se da cuenta de que embistió a Lori. —Lo siento.

—Lincoln está bien —es lo primero que llega a decir mientras se levanta —. ¿No es así Lincoln?

Antes de que siquiera Lincoln pensara en una respuesta, el resto de sus hermanas ingresan a su habitación preocupadas. Haciendo que la deportista cayera sobre su hermana mayor, provocando que cayera nuevamente.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Leni, con la mirada preocupada en dirección a Lincoln.

— ¿Bro? —Dice Luna revelando su cabeza a un lado de Leni. — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritan al unísono las gemelas, aprovechando su estatura para, pasar al frente. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntan preocupadas.

Atrás de todas las chicas, Lincoln pudo ver a su hermana gótica, con un rostro afligido. Que además lo veía con lastima.

Mientras el joven veía a sus hermanas mostrando preocupación por él, y constantemente preguntaban por su estado actual. Un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a brotar de su interior. No era miedo, ni felicidad, ni ira o cualquier otro sentimiento que haya conocido a su corta edad. Era algo nuevo, un sentimiento de desconcierto, o de poca familiaridad, como si algo estuviera mal en ese momento.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —Ese grito saco a Lincoln de sus pensamientos, y también hizo que sus hermanas se calmaran, haciendo que se enfoquen en la persona que dio ese grito. —Lincoln está bien. Literalmente solo tuvo una pesadilla —. Esclarece la hermana mayor, con un tono muy molesto en su voz. — ¿No es así Lincoln?

Cuando Lori le pregunta a Lincoln, para que aclare lo sucedido. Siente como ese sentimiento se hubiera calmado. No se había ido, seguía ahí. Pero ahora se calmaba un poco.

—Si. Estoy bien... —Responde con incomodidad, al ver como sus hermanas lo miran con preocupación. –Solo fue una pesadilla. Nada más. —Aclara tratando de restarle importancia a ese asunto.

Una vez aclarada la situación, ve como sus hermanas lo miran con cuidado. El peliblanco, podía sentir como sus hermanas parecían batallar para no lanzarse a consolarlo. Algo raro, ya que ellas siempre se ponían emocionales cuando algo malo le pasaba a alguien de la familia, incluso si fuera algo tan simple como una pesadilla, hasta él se dejaba llevar en esos momentos, cuando alguna de sus hermanas estaba mal. Y por alguna razón sus hermanas parecían controlarse en esta ocasión.

Es en ese momento que ese sentimiento de intranquilidad, volvía a surgir en Lincoln. Pero antes de que este se volviera una molestia, el peliblanco ve como Leni se le acerca, para abrazarlo.

—Ya, ya. Todo está bien Linky. La pesadilla ya se acabó — le dice con voz calmada, y delicada, como si consolara a un bebe.

Al momento que su hermana hace esto, siente como el sentimiento se volvía a calmar, y era apocado por la vergüenza. Realmente odiaba que su hermana lo tratara de esa forma, pero así era ella.

—Estoy bien Leni. No hace falta que hagas esto —Le dice el peliblanco avergonzado, por lo que ella hacía.

Mientras Lincoln trata de convencer a su hermana que no hace falta que lo siga consintiendo. El resto de sus hermanas los miran con una sonrisa cálida, por lo enternecedora que resultaba la escena, lo cual pasa desapercibido del joven.

Una vez que Leni termina de consentir a su hermano, este nota que las gemelas habían entrado por que él grito.

— ¿Ustedes no durmieron conmigo anoche? —Pregunta a las gemelas, extrañado de que ellas hayan entrado a su habitación.

—Bueno... —Comienza a hablar Lana, con tono nervioso en su voz. —Nosotras...

— ¡Nos levantamos temprano para hacerte el desayuno! —Respondió rápido la menor de las gemelas.

— ¿Ah? —Responde de manera inconsciente Lana, por lo que Lola le golpea con el codo. —Si... —Responde ahora adolorida por el golpe. —Te queríamos hacer el desayuno antes de que despertaras. —Concluye la rubia sobándose las costillas donde la golpeo su hermana.

—De hecho, creo que dejamos la cocina encendida —. Una vez dicho eso, Lola toma a Lana por el brazo, y salen corriendo.

Lincoln miraba la puerta por dónde se fueron sus hermanas. Ante la explicación de Lana, y Lola, no queda muy convencido de las palabras de las gemelas. Por lo que comienza a ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo eso solo queda en el intento, ya que al solo intentar moverse en su cama, se da cuenta o mejor dicho recuerda, que enyesaron el brazo izquierdo, y la pierna derecha. La razón de que lo haya olvidado es que no sentía nada en estos miembros, y lo digo de forma literal. Ya que el joven no solo no sentía dolor de estos miembros, sino que directamente no los sentía para nada.

 _«Que extraño.»_ Piensa Lincoln al darse cuenta que no siente los miembros. Ya que según Lisa, le pusieron estos yesos, por fracturas menores; uno en el brazo, y dos en la pierna.

—Si me permiten. Necesito Hablar con nuestro hermano —. Al oír esa voz con tono monótono, y con un marcado ceceo. El joven posa su vista en su hermana genio.

— ¡Lisa! —Dijo el joven sorprendido al ver que la pequeña genio se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

—Hermano —. Dice con total monotonía en su voz. —Imagino que querrás que te explique tú situación actual ¿no?

El joven responde con una inclinación de su cabeza y mostrando cierta ansiedad en su rostro. Al fin sabrá lo que le ocurrió, y por qué insistía en no decirle nada de lo que le ocurrió.

—Siendo ese el caso, le pediré al resto de ustedes que por favor dejen la habitación —habla dirigiéndose a sus hermanas. Dicho eso se pone a un lado de la puerta para que el resto de sus hermanas salgan. Y antes de que cualquiera de ellas objetara algo Lisa declara. —Esto es un tema muy delicado. Que solo concierne a nuestro hermano. Por lo que una vez termine de hablar con nuestra unidad fraternal, yo me retirare para que pueda entender su situación a solas.

Una vez la pequeña genio explica su propósito las chicas se retiran, sin poder siquiera oponerse, a lo que dice. Por lo que de una en una salen de la habitación, hasta solo quedar Lincoln y Lisa.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación del peliblanco. Cada una de las chicas se retiran a hacer sus cosas: Lynn bajo a desayunar. Luna fue a su habitación, aun tenia cosas que arreglar en esta. Leni se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse. Y Lori volvería a la sala, dónde miraba su programa de televisión. O eso se suponía que iba a hacer.

—Leni espera —le dijo su hermana mayor preocupada, mientras la mencionada abría la puerta para entrar a su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa Lori? —Pregunta la chica, mientras voltea hacia atrás, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Lori la vio por un momento. Y con solo eso su preocupación cambio a angustia. Ella no quería hacer esto, no quería arruinar su felicidad. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, y que entendiera la situación.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo con un tono preocupante, que no hizo mella en la felicidad de la chica —. A solas.

La chica aún con su luminosa sonrisa, asintió e ingreso a la habitación que compartía con ella. Una vez adentro, Lori guio a su hermana hasta su cama, dónde ella le hizo una seña para que se siente.

—Leni... —Comenzó a hablar la mayor, con mucha dificultad, mientras se sienta a su lado. — ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Lisa? ¿Anoche? —Dijo con preocupación, recordando que lo que se charló esa noche era algo complicado, quizás aun si lo recordará no hubiera podido entender mucho.

—Si. —Responde aun con su sonrisa.

— ¿Y entiendes lo que le va a pasar a "este" Lincoln? —Decir eso le dolió a Lori, es decir aun con lo que explico Lisa. Lincoln era Lincoln, no importaba quien o que era en realidad. — ¡No! Es decir...

En el momento que intenta retractarse de lo que dijo, de la nada Leni comienza a abrazarla. Por un momento Lori se vio sorprendida por este acto, pero después corresponde el abrazo.

—Se lo que querías decir. Y si, entiendo lo que pasara con Lincoln — lo último lo dijo con una voz triste. Pero se repone con su usual tono alegre, con la siguiente frase: —Sin embargo, como que con él aquí, es como una segunda oportunidad de tener a Lincoln. De decirle todo lo que no pude, de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, de cuanto lo amo.

Al terminar su monologo, Leni, se separa un poco de su hermana, pero deja sus manos sobre los hombros de Lori, y la mira a los ojos. En ese momento Lori ve como los ojos de su compañera de cuarto, se humedecían con sus lágrimas, y le era difícil saber si eran de felicidad o tristeza. Por un momento Lori desvió su mirada a su izquierda, y enfocaba su vista en el brazo de su hermana, y después vuelve a verla a los ojos.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —Le pregunto preocupada. —Es decir, cuando él se tenga que ir —. Le aclara para tener una respuesta precisa de Leni.

—Hace 6 meses que no estoy bien — le responde con un tono que se acercaba a la monotonía —, pero quizás después de que le diga todo lo que le quiero decir, me sienta bien de nuevo. Aun si no es él realmente.

La mayor suelta un suspiro pesado, para a continuación mirar a su hermana, y tomar los brazos de ella. A pesar de que la tela de su remera le haría imposible sentirlas, en ese momento Lori podía jurar que sentía las marcas, del daño que su hermana se auto-infligió hace meses.

—Está bien —le responde aun con tono preocupado —. Pero si te sientes mal, por favor prométeme que no harás ninguna "locura." —Por un momento Lori quiso usar la palabra "tontería" en vez de locura. Pero sintió que eso haría sentir mal a su hermana, y eso no ayudaría en este momento. —Y si sientes que quieres hacerlo de nuevo, por favor llámame y trata de controlarte.

Leni no respondió al instante, sino que primero le dedica una sonrisa amable y después le responde —Lo haré.

Una vez que Lori oye la respuesta de su hermana, le devuelve la sonrisa y se levanta, dispuesta a retirarse a la sala de estar.

—Cuando termines de arreglarte ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos de compras, más tarde? —Le pregunta mientras esta bajo el marco de la puerta.

Leni le vuelve a sonreír, y le responde. —Si. Me gustaría comprar algunos materiales para algunos diseños que se me ocurrieron para Lincoln.

Lori le dirige una sonrisa triste, y le responde con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, y finalmente se va a ver su programa de T.V.

* * *

En la habitación, que en el pasado fue un armario de blancos. El peliblanco estaba solo, asimilando la información que su hermana le dio.

Para resumir; El accidente que tuvo cayendo por las escaleras, fue hace 6 días. Y no, no quedo inconsciente todo ese tiempo. De hecho no se hizo ningún daño importante. Tanto los golpes, como las fracturas actuales en su brazo y pierna, fueron causados por un accidente automovilístico. En el que Lincoln quedo involucrado, tratando de salvar a Charles, que estaba en el camino del vehículo.

Además Lisa, le dijo que ella misma trato sus fracturas, ya que era posible que en el camino al hospital, los incompetentes enfermeros lo podrían lastimar más de lo que ya estaba, mientras lo llevaban. También que después de tratar el daño en ambos miembros lesionados, y antes de que los enyesara. Le aplico al brazo y la pierna, un ungüento anestésico para que no sintiera el dolor de las fracturas, además también servía para evitar que se le infectara. Eso explicaba porque Lincoln no sentía estos miembros.

Lo último que explico Lisa era la presencia de sus padres y la ausencia de Luan. Resulta que en el tercer día después de que sus padres se fueran; Luan perdió el control de una broma que inundo todo el sótano de la casa, y la calle de enfrente, incluyendo alrededores de la casa.

Al día siguiente (el 4° día) llegaron sus padres quienes, se enteraron de lo sucedido gracias al Sr. Quejón. Estando en un crucero en alta mar, exigieron un helicóptero para llevarlos a tierra. El capitán en un principio se negó a proveerles el vehículo, alegando que solo se usaba para emergencias. Pero cambio de opinión cuando Rita lo amenazo con golpearlo tanto, que tendrían que usar el helicóptero para llevarlo a un hospital, y en el camino los llevarían a ellos.

Y una vez que llegaron y supieron lo sucedido, castigaron a Luan enviándola con la tía Ruth por lo que quedaba de las vacaciones. Dónde no podría seguir atendiendo su negocio de entretenimiento para fiestas. Claro que a pesar de que Rita lo ignoraba, para Luan el simple hecho de estar con ella ya le parecía suficiente castigo.

Lisa le dijo que era muy probable que sufriera una ligera amnesia, y por eso no recordara lo sucedido en los últimos días. De hecho por miedo a como Lincoln podría reaccionar a esta noticia es el motivo por el que decidieron esperar al día siguiente, para informarle lo que paso.

Por fortuna no parecía tener nada grave además de la amnesia. Sin embargo Lisa le pidió que tratara de relajarse, y que de momento no dejara la casa por unos días, para que sus lesiones no empeoraran.

Según lo que entendía Lincoln, hoy era el sexto día desde que iniciaron las vacaciones, y ayer el quinto día fue cuando tuvo su accidente. Aun no creía, que casi había pasado una semana desde que se despidió de sus padres, para él apenas había pasado menos de un día desde que se despidió de ellos, y resulta que en realidad fue hace días.

Lincoln mira hacia su escritorio, dónde estaba una muleta de aluminio que usaba el escritorio como punto de apoyo, para así estar de pie. Lisa se la dejo para que pudiera moverse por la casa.

Lincoln se sienta sobre su cama, algo que le costó cierto esfuerzo extra ya que no estaba acostumbrado a los yesos de su brazo y pierna. Después alcanza la muleta con su mano derecha. Y como su hermana le había dicho, se comenzó a parar usando la muleta y su pierna izquierda como puntos de apoyo.

En solo su primer intento logra ponerse de pie con ayuda de la muleta.

—No es tan difícil como dijo Lisa —se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa en la cara. Lisa le había dado una larga serie de instrucciones, muy detalladas sobre cómo usar la muleta de forma correcta. De hecho, por lo extensas que eran parecían haber sido hechas con la finalidad de confundirlo, más que de ayudarlo.

Una vez que está de pie y coloca la muleta bajo su hombro derecho, y manteniendo en el aire su pierna enyesada. Hace un salto que realiza con el pie izquierdo, mismo con el que aterriza. Por desgracia al aterrizar pierde el equilibrio, y cae al piso.

—Lo olvide... —Dice con un tono adolorido. —Paso numero 13; cuando quieras avanzar, hazlo haciendo pequeños saltos con tu pie bueno, y usando la muleta como punto de apoyo —dice haciendo memoria de lo que le dijo Lisa, sobre cómo usar la muleta.

Suelta un pesado suspiro, imaginando que así mismo iban a ser su vida, mientras tuviera los yesos.

Lincoln se prepara levantarse por sí mismo, a pesar de que solo tiene un brazo, y una pierna para usar.

Mientras se prepara para levantarse sus ojos interceptan algo, debajo de su escritorio. Estaba hasta el fondo, de hecho parecía que alguien lo había dejado ahí a propósito.

Dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, estira su brazo derecho por debajo del escritorio, y así agarrar el objeto. Su mano apenas si rozaba lo que sea que fuera eso. Por lo que para alcanzarlo, estira su cuello en dirección contraria a su brazo, con lo que logra meter su hombro bajo el escritorio y así agarrar lo que había ahí abajo.

Lincoln se pone tenso cuando al fin saca lo que estaba bajo su escritorio, y lo pone frente a él. Se trataba de una de sus remeras. Pero esta tenía manchas de sangre en el frente.

Mientras miraba aterrado esa prenda manchada en sangre. El extraño sentimiento de desconcierto vuelve a surgir de él. Solo que esta vez era más fuerte, y no parecía que fuera a detenerse esta vez. Una vez que el sentimiento dejo de crecer, pudo sentir como algo dentro de él parecía susurrarle; _"No confíes en nadie"_

 _Continuara..._

 **Bueno lo único que queda por decir es; No se olviden de comentar por favor.**


	3. Capitulo 03

**Lamento la tardanza. No podía poner en orden los últimos detalles, y no lo podía terminar. Así que me desvele un poco y lo complete, lo corregi, lo leí, quite cosas, agregue otras y ya saben el resto. Disfruten la historia.**

 **Historia basada en la historia Amor Loco, de Chompas, en el sitio de Wattpad.**

 **La serie The Loud House, es producida por Nickelodeon, y fue creada por Chris Savino.**

Cap. 03: Cuidados excesivos. Parte I

Mientras miraba esa prenda suya manchada en sangre, comenzó temblar sin control. Incluso tenía la necesidad de gritar. Pero la advertencia de ese sentimiento; "No confíes en nadie" que se repetía en su cabeza como disco rayado evito que lo hiciera. Si gritaba advertiría a sus hermanas, y no podía confiar en ellas.

—Pero son mis hermanas. Puedo confiar en ellas —se dijo así mismo, para alejar ese sentimiento, pero al momento mira el polo naranja, un polo naranja suyo, y manchado con sangre —. ¿O no?

Examinando de cerca la prenda, Lincoln nota que está llena de polvo y pelusa, además de que la sangre estaba seca y ennegrecida. Por lo que era imposible que se haya manchado por su accidente, y también parecía llevar un largo tiempo bajo su escritorio.

No obstante eso solo le creaba más dudas; ¿Cómo llego bajo su escritorio? ¿Hace cuánto que está ahí? ¿Quién la dejo ahí? ¿Esa era su sangre acaso? Al hacerse esa última pregunta, le invadió el miedo, y el sentimiento de incomodidad lo comenzó a hostigar otra vez, con la misma frase repitiéndose en su cabeza.

En esta ocasión dejo que el sentimiento se quedara, que le dijera que desconfiará de sus hermanas. Creía que si lo dejaba podría sacar alguna conclusión de todo esto. Sin embargo el sentimiento se termina por alejar debido a una intervención externa:

Al momento que Lincoln oye los golpes de su puerta, pudo sentir como su corazón salta, hasta su garganta.

—¡Lincoln! —Oye a su hermana Luna llamarlo. —¡Tenemos que desayunar! ¡Vine a ayudarte a bajar!

Una vez que Lincoln oye el motivo por el que su hermana rockera lo buscaba entre en pánico, sin idea de que hacer.

* * *

Luna esperaba impaciente frente a la habitación de su único hermano varón, mientras jugaba con el cierre de su campera de jean. Estaba nerviosa, y toquetear la campera que le regalaron la ayudaba a calmarse. Pero después de 5 minutos de espera sin respuesta, vuelve a golpear la puerta de su hermano.

—¡Lincoln! ¡¿Estás ahí?! —Pregunta preocupada al no recibir respuesta de Lincoln, y en esta ocasión no espero ni un minuto por una respuesta del peliblanco.

Abre la puerta con violencia y fuerza. Para después entrar preocupada a la habitación. Una vez adentro ve a Lincoln tirado a un lado de la cama con la muleta a su lado.

—¡Lincoln! —Dice Luna en un grito reprimido, para no alarmar al resto de sus hermanas. —¿Por qué no me respondiste cuando te llame? —Pregunta ahora más calmada al ver a su hermano sano o salvo.

—Yo... —Comienza a decir sin saber que decirle cuando su hermana le vuelve a hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo? —Pregunta extrañada de que su hermano este en el piso.

Cuando su hermana hace esa pregunta, Lincoln se queda mudo, por lo que dice lo primero que se viene a la cabeza.

—Yo me caí... —Queriendo ocultar lo que en verdad paso, trata de mentir. Pero estaba tan nervioso que no se le ocurría nada, por lo que lo único que se le ocurre es una verdad a medias. —Y trataba de ponerme de pie. No dije nada porque, no quería preocuparte.

Una vez que termina de explicar lo que le sucedió, Luna resopla por la boca con cierta aflicción en su rostro.

—Está bien —dice forzando una sonrisa —. Déjame darte una mano Bro —le dice mientras se acerca a Lincoln, para ayudarlo.

Mientras Luna se acerca al peliblanco, este nota la campera de jean, una prenda que comenzó a usar de repente, pero por alguna razón se le hacía muy rara. Cuando la castaña comienza a levantar a Lincoln, sonríe de forma inconsciente, incluso suelta una leve risa. Cosa que llama la atención de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? —Pregunta Lincoln una vez que está de pie.

—No es nada —le dice con alegría que trataba de disimular —. Solo estaba pensando en que aun eres muy ligero. Como cuando eras más pequeño, y yo te levantaba hace unos años. ¿Recuerdas?

Al oír la respuesta de su hermana, Lincoln en un principio se molesta por lo que le dijo, ya que sonaba que él no había crecido desde aquella época. Pero se le pasa en segundos al recordar esa época; Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan, constantemente le hacían jugar con él. Y en más de una ocasión su hermana rockera lo levantaba, fingiendo que era una multitud y él una estrella de rock, que montaba sobre el público.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa —. Era muy divertido.

—Bueno. Vamos a desayunar —le dice mientras se agacha para levantar la muleta del piso.

—¡No! —Responde de manera abrupta, sorprendiendo a su hermana, quien lo mira mientras alcanza la muleta. —Quiero decir; Primero debo pasar al baño —responde rápido y nervioso, mientras pone su mejor sonrisa.

Luna por un momento parece desconcertada por la reacción de su hermano, pero haciendo a un lado sus dudas. Se levanta y le da la muleta a su hermano.

—De acuerdo, Bro —responde con una sincera sonrisa —. Pero igual te voy acompañar.

Dicho eso, se pone al lado izquierdo de Lincoln. Y le hace señas para que se sujete a su cintura. Algo que le cuesta, ya que es su brazo izquierdo, que se encuentra enyesado y anestesiado, por lo que le costaba moverlo.

Una vez que Lincoln se apoya bien; tanto en su hermana, como en la muleta. Salen de su habitación a paso lento, teniendo especial cuidado de no caer.

Mientras salían Lincoln agradecía que su hermana no hubiera notado la prenda de ropa que oculto bajo su cama, en el último segundo antes de que ella entrara.

Al caminar hacia el baño, y tener más de cerca a su hermana, nota otras cosas además de la campera, que ella tiene ojeras. También no había reparado en ello, pero su hermana parecía cansada. Sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era que cuando comenzó a sujetarse de su hermana, el sentimiento de incomodidad, volvió y otra vez se repite la advertencia en su cabeza.

—Luna, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Lincoln en un intento de calmar ese sentimiento, pensando que si se interesaba en su hermana, ese desagradable sentimiento se iría.

—¿Mh? —Responde Luna para después pensar un poco su respuesta —. Estoy bien Bro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Le dice con su mejor sonrisa, mirando directo hacia el frente.

Ante la respuesta de su hermana Lincoln se tensa un poco. Como ya saben Lincoln para sobrevivir el día a día de sus hermanas, no solo tuvo que aprender como se mueven, sus gustos, y lo que mejor saben hacer. Sino también sus comportamientos ante ciertas situaciones, como; Lola se enoja si se ensucia, Lynn nunca hacia el N° 2 en el baño cuando apoya a su equipo favorito o cuando se acerca un partido importante, Lana se pone a correr a cuatro patas cuando huye de algo. Incluso algunos no tan conocidos como; Luna no te mira a los ojos cuando miente.

Cuando su hermana le respondió Lincoln, la miraba y podía ver como ella se forzaba a no verlo.

—Bro ¿Te pasa algo? —Al momento que Lincoln oye la voz preocupada de su hermana, se da cuenta de que se detuvo.

—Sí, sí estoy bien —responde nervioso mientras vuelve a avanzar, con ayuda de la muleta y con Luna ayudándole a cada paso. Aunque ahora Lincoln se apoyaba menos en ella.

Esto era irónico, se suponía que la charla lo ayudaría a alejar ese sentimiento de incomodidad, en vez de eso lo empeoro. Incluso era más fuerte que antes, de hecho ya podía oír dos nuevas frases que originaba el sentimiento: "Aléjate de todos" y "Huye. Huye rápido".

Una vez que llegan al baño, Lincoln le pide a Luna algo de privacidad adentro. Luna acepta sin problemas, pero le dice que lo esperara afuera para ayudarlo a bajar.

Adentro del baño, Lincoln suelta un suspiro pensando en que hacer ahora. No podía escapar por la ventana del baño, era demasiado pequeña. La ventilación tampoco era opción, era una caída libre de al menos 3 metros, a la habitación de sus padres, y a pesar de saber que no era un atleta, lo que lo hizo desistir de ese plan eran el yeso en su brazo y pierna. Cuando entiende que no hay forma de escapar por el baño, abre ligeramente la puerta para poder ver afuera por uno de sus ojos, solo para encontrarse a su hermana quien lo esperaba paciente a un lado de la puerta. Su hermana no lo noto, ella estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Por lo que Lincoln cierra la puerta, sin que su hermana lo note.

Mientras cerraba la puerta pudo oír un susurro provenir de Luna. No pudo oír lo que dijo, pero eso lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para soltar la manija, provocando ruido al cerrar la puerta. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, retrocede unos pasos, esperando a que su hermana entrara y lo confrontara, por haberla espiado. Espero por cerca de un minuto, que le parecieron varios. No obstante nada de eso paso, por lo que suelta el aire de sus pulmones para a continuación sentarse en el piso, dejando su muleta aun lado suyo.

—¿Lincoln estas bien? —Oyó a su hermana rockera preguntar del otro lado de la puerta, provocando que de nuevo se sorprendiera.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón el oír a su hermana, hizo que la sensación de desconcierto y desagrado, comenzara a calmarse, lo que le permite responder con normalidad.

—Si Luna, estoy bien —responde a su hermana esperando que eso evite que entrara, e interrumpiera sus planes de escape.

—Ok. Bro. Te espero aquí, cuando salgas —le dice Luna a través de la puerta.

—De acuerdo —responde tranquilo al saber que su hermana no sospecha nada de lo que planeaba.

Sin embargo al sentir ese sentimiento de desagrado alejarse de su cuerpo, comienza a reprocharse por intentar huir de sus hermanas.

—¿Pero que estoy pensando? —Se dijo a si mismo entre dientes. —Son mis hermanas, mi familia. Puedo confiar en ellas —se dice con convicción —. Y aun así estoy pensando en escapar de ellas. —Se dice con reproche.

Pero al momento vienen a su mente las imágenes de su pesadilla. Con solo recordar esas imágenes, se comienza a encoger hasta estar en posición fetal. Esos recuerdos eran tan vividos, incluso el momento en que recibió el golpe, lo sintió en carne propia. De hecho le parecía increíble que no hubiera despertado en ese momento. Y las cosas que esa chica le hacía, lo hacían temblar de solo pensar en ellas. Lo que más lo asustaba era el sentir que si se esforzaba un poco, podía saber la identidad de esa persona, y sin embargo a su vez sentía que si sabía quién era, algo dentro de él se rompería.

Después de unos minutos se logra sobreponer al recuerdo de su pesadilla, y mientras se pone de pie, se da cuenta que pensar en todo eso no lo ayudara en nada. Por lo que decide aprovechar su camino al baño y hacer algunas de sus necesidades; Orinar, lavarse las manos, cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara, etc.

Mientras se terminaba de arreglar el niño nota una leve inflamación en la parte izquierda de su cuello. A simple vista parecía el piquete de algún insecto, pero examinándolo de cerca, parecía ser algo diferente a eso. Lincoln lo pensó unos segundos, para después dejarlo pasar. _«Ya tengo mucho en que pensar, no necesito otra cosa que me moleste.»_

* * *

Mientras Lincoln estaba en el baño, Luna miraba sus manos recordando la sensación de haber levantado a su hermano menor, algo que nunca pensó que volvería a hacer. Cuando él desapareció, se convenció de que volvería, y estaría con ella y el resto de sus hermanas. Estaba tan convencida de que volvería sano y salvo. Incluso escribió una canción para cuando eso ocurriera. Pero al oír que la verdad, quedo destrozada. Lo que fue peor, fue enterarse de quien lo hizo. Estuvo con ella tantas veces. Ella quien fingía ayudar a buscarlo, solo para ir a torturarlo y vaya a saber que más.

—Luan... —Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Justo en ese momento, la castaña oye como se cierra la puerta del baño, por lo que gira rápido para verla. Luna la contemplo varios segundos, esperando a que Lincoln saliera. Pero al ver que no salía, se siente tentada a abrir. Por lo que extiende su mano hasta tocar el picaporte del baño, y hasta ahí llego. Se quedó pensando en que hacer.

Según las instrucciones de Lisa, lo mejor era darle su espacio, y actuar con normalidad. Ya que este Lincoln podría comenzar a sospechar la verdad en cualquier momento. Y entrar en el baño era algo invasivo. Por lo que retira su mano de la perilla, pero aun así pensando en el bienestar del peliblanco, pregunta a través de la puerta si se encuentra bien.

Después de una breve conversación, Luna volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos y en este caso, comenzó a recordar la charla que tuvieron con Lisa, pero más importante lo que dijo una de sus hermanas sobre lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

"¿No es incorrecto no decirle la verdad?" Esas fueron parte de las palabras de Lucy, las cuales revelaban las verdaderas intenciones de Luna y el resto de su familia.

Luna agito su cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos. Ella ya había hecho un cierre, ya había dejado el pasado para avanzar hacia el futuro. Si, quizás en alguna parte de su mente, acepto hacer toda esta farsa, solo para fingir que aún tenía a Lincoln, que él sigue con ellas. Es decir, sin importar la decisión que tomaran todo terminaría igual.

 _«¿Es en verdad tan malo disfrutarlo mientras dure?»_ Pensaba, mientras seguía alejando las palabras de su hermana Lucy. _«Además, ya es tarde para retractarse. Todas, excepto por Lucy, Lily, y nuestros padres, quienes se abstuvieron de votar, votamos por esta opción.»_

Mientras la castaña debatía consigo misma. La puerta que custodiaba se abre, saliendo de su interior Lincoln quien caminaba, apoyado en la muleta.

—Listo Luna. Ya termine con el baño —le dice a su hermana saliendo del baño, ahora más tranquilo sin ese sentimiento de incomodidad —. Ya podemos bajar...

En el momento en que Lincoln mira a su hermana, el desagradable sentimiento volvió a él, con solo mirar a su hermana. No era tan malo como antes, pero igual lo presiona a estar en guardia.

—Ok, Bro —le responde a su hermanito, dejando de lado los pensamientos, originados por Lucy —. Déjame darte una mano —le ofrece su ayuda, a la vez que se acomoda a la izquierda del peliblanco para ayudarlo.

—No, no hace falta —rechaza la oferta de su hermana, sin poder evitar verse nervioso, y a su vez intenta avanzar, poniendo distancia entre él y ella.

Luna lo vio durante unos segundos, como el niño avanzaba con movimientos torpes y mucho esfuerzo. Y no es hasta que Lincoln avanza un metro, que ella reacciona y se acerca a él.

—Hey, Bro —lo llama, mientras se adelanta poniéndose a su izquierda —. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? —pregunta mientras camina a su lado vigilando de que no se lastime.

Por el contrario, Lincoln hacia el máximo esfuerzo posible por alejarse de su hermana. No sabía por qué hacía caso a ese sentimiento de desconcierto, o que lo provocaba. Lo que si sabía era que tenía que mantener la mayor distancia posible, entre él y sus hermanas. Por lo menos hasta averiguar lo que le pasaba y pudiera encontrar una solución.

—Estoy bien, Luna —le responde intentando ocultar su nerviosismo —. Tengo que acostumbrarme a usar la muleta, lo más rápido... —Lincoln deja de hablar cuando ve su primer obstáculo frente a él; "Las escaleras" —Posible —concluye viendo la escalera en su totalidad.

Lincoln apenas si podía caminar coordinando bien sus movimientos. Pero bajar una escalera eso no solo sería más difícil, sino peligroso. Un movimiento en falso, y caería. En circunstancias normales saldría con solo unos cuantos golpes, pero en su estado actual, podría ser fatal.

No obstante, la alternativa era...

—Bro —. Lo llama Luna obteniendo su atención, pero no de una buena forma, ya que Lincoln se estremece al oír a su hermana y más cuando la mira. —No creo que puedas bajar las escaleras así. Déjame ayudarte. —Suplica Luna, mientras posa su mano en el hombro del peliblanco. Lo cual fue una mala idea.

Al momento en que Luna puso su mano en el hombro de Lincoln el sentimiento tuvo un impulso que lo hizo oír en un grito de agonía y desesperación; "¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!". Al sentir esa advertencia Lincoln saca la mano de Luna, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho. Luna se sorprendió por este acto de Lincoln, incluso llega a ver el miedo en su rostro, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Lincoln se vuelve frente a la escalera, y tratando de mantener una voz normal, le responde a su hermana.

—No hace falta. Puedo hacerlo sin ayuda —a continuación, Lincoln apoya la muleta en el primer escalón, lo que obliga a inclinarse un poco, para después dar un pequeño salto y aterrizar, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el primer escalón —¿Ves? Puedo hacerlo. —Le dice a su hermana mientras comienza a prepararse para repetir el movimiento.

Por desgracia, en esta ocasión sale mal. Después de saltar, no logra aterrizar bien. Por lo que comienza a caer escaleras abajo. _«No otra vez.»_ Piensa mientras mira hacia abajo _«Espero no volver a despertar una semana después.»_ Se dice así mismo mientras cierra los ojos esperando el golpe contra las escaleras.

Pero antes de que sintiera el primer contacto con los escalones, siente como algo lo envuelve en medio del aire, y cuando llega el primer golpe, lo siente amortiguado. Y mientras es protegido, por algo que Lincoln describe como cálido y reconfortante, llega al final de las escaleras, rebotando un par de veces más, pero sin sufrir ningún daño grave.

Estando aun envuelto por algo muy cómodo, Lincoln abre los ojos y se comienza a levantar del suelo. Dándose cuenta que está encima de su hermana Luna, quien se hallaba inconsciente en el piso, con lo que el peliblanco logra entender lo que sucedió. Mientras iba cayendo Luna salto hacia él, y abrazándolo, lo protege de los golpes. Una vez que entiende que su hermana lo protegió de la caída, está por pedir ayuda.

Pero antes de hacerlo, debido a la repentina cercanía que tenía con su hermana, el sentimiento de desconcierto y desagrado volvió; "¡Huye! ¡Es tú oportunidad!" Le indica el sentimiento, con lo que Lincoln mira al frente, viendo la puerta de entrada de la casa, era una salida para escapar. No obstante, hacerlo significaría abandonar a su hermana en ese estado, y aun con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, el sentimiento le seguía insistiendo que escapara. Pero no lo hacía, comenzó a resistirse a este sentimiento, que ahora evitaba que gritara para pedir ayuda. Sin embargo entes de que Lincoln pueda hacerlo.

—¡Lincoln! —Grita Lori conmocionada por lo que ve. —¿Que sucedió? —Pregunta mientras se acerca a sus hermanos.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Lori empieza a examinar a Lincoln primero, antes que a Luna. Esto sorprende al peliblanco al principio, por lo que se queda sin decir nada, pero se da cuenta que lo mejor era explicar la situación para que ayudara a Luna lo más rápido posible.

—Lu-Luna... —A pesar de que se había decidido a no dejar a su hermana, el sentimiento seguía insistiendo en que huyera, pero ahora lo que más lo empujaba a moverse era su responsabilidad como hermano. —Yo me resbale, y Luna me protegió. Yo estoy bien, pero ella —logra responder entre gemidos e hipos, estando al borde de las lágrimas.

A pesar del sollozo de su hermano, Lori logro entender lo que sucedió, y pone manos a la obra, solo cuando se asegura de que Lincoln no tuviera ningún daño importante.

—Bien. Déjamelo a mí —le responde al peliblanco con una seguridad que él nunca había visto en ella —. Lincoln necesito que salgas de encima de ella —le dice a su hermano, mientras examina la cabeza de la castaña.

Ante las instrucciones de la rubia mayor, Lincoln se da cuenta de que ha estado encima de la rockera todo el tiempo. Por lo que una vez que se hace a un lado, observa como Lori toma los signos vitales de Luna, revisa su cabeza, abdomen, brazos y piernas. Mientras todo eso ocurría, Lincoln veía como aparecían los demás miembros de su familia; Primero sus padres quienes llevaban a Lily, a continuación Leni quien seguía en el piso de arriba, y después las gemelas, y Lynn. Las únicas que no estaban presentes eran Lisa, Lucy, y Luan. Cada vez que alguien llegaba, era Lincoln quien respondía, ya que siempre se acercaban a él.

Después de unos 10 minutos, Lori da sus conclusiones.

—Ella está bien —dice con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se para —. Solo se golpeó un poco la espalda. Pero no es nada grave —responde para después comenzar a levantar a Luna, algo en que recibe la inmediata ayuda de su padre, y ambos llevan a Luna al sofá de la sala, mientras que los demás al no poder hacer nada más, se dirigieron al comedor a desayunar.

* * *

Una vez que Lori y su padre terminan de acomodarla, y se aseguran de que este bien. Lynn padre se retira al comedor a desayunar. Poco después Luna abre los ojos adolorida, encontrándose con su hermana mayor, quien al ver que despierta le advierte.

—No te muevas. Te caíste de las escaleras y te desmayaste —Le advierte Lori, mientras la mira.

—¿Las escaleras...? —Dice confusa mientras mira a su alrededor, para después recordar lo que sucedió —¡Lincoln! ¡Ay...!—Exclama en un grito mientras intenta pararse, para después soltar un quejido de dolor.

Ante el acto de su hermana amante del rock, la rubia agarra a su hermana de los hombros y la obliga a acostarse de vuelta en el sillón.

—Tranquila —le dice con calma —. Lincoln está bien. Gracias a ti, salió ileso.

Al escuchar las palabras de Lori, Luna se calma un poco y se deja recostar, pero su rostro le revelaba a su hermana que tenía cierto malestar.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta Lori, preocupada de haber omitido algo en su examinación. —¿Te duele algo o-?

—No, no es nada de eso —responde rápido interrumpiendo a su hermana —. Es solo que... —Antes de que Luna terminara de explicar ella desvía la mirada y cierra los ojos, deseando que sus conclusiones sean erróneas —Creo que Lincoln sabe la verdad.

Lori abre grande los ojos por reflejo, debido a las palabras de su hermana menor.

En ese momento Lori se aleja de su hermana, unos segundos para revisar la cocina, para asegurarse de que nadie más haya oído lo que dijo. Una vista rápida a la cocina revelo que Lincoln viéndose preocupado, estaba en una conversación muy animada por parte de las gemelas. Por lo que vuelve de inmediato con Luna, quien seguía recostada.

—¿Por qué crees que lo sabe? —Pregunta Lori susurrando.

Ante la pregunta de la rubia, la rockera se comienza a levantar, para sentarse en el sillón.

—Antes del accidente, —comienza a relatar mostrándose angustiada, a la vez que abraza sus rodillas —quise ayudar a Lincoln a bajar las escaleras —a continuación Luna se abraza a si misma —. Él no quiso, pero yo le insistí. No quería obligarlo, solo convencerlo. Y cuando toque su hombro —en ese momento la rockera comienza a poner fuerza en su abrazo, a la vez que oculta su rostro en sus rodillas —. Lincoln aparto mi mano con fuerza y me miro con miedo.

Al concluir lo que ocurrió, Lori podía notar como su hermana se encuentra abatida por lo que le conto. Por lo cual, la rubia abraza a la rockera y la comienza consolar.

—Ya Luna. Tranquila —le dice con suaves susurros, mientras la consuela.

Sin embargo las intenciones de Lori, no llegaban a los oídos de Luna.

—Creo que Lucy tenía razón —sentencio Luna, con lo que Lori la ve sorprendida —. Todo esto fue una mala idea desde el principio —vuelve a hablar preocupando más Lori —. Nunca tuvimos que haberle mentido.

Al oír las palabras de la castaña, Lori preocupada piensa una manera de calmarla, y alejar ese pensamiento de su hermana. A lo que la respuesta llega rápido a su cabeza.

—Luna —la llama para tener su atención, pero ella sigue sin mirarla —No creo que Lincoln sepa la verdad —al oír las palabras de su hermana mayor, lentamente Luna fija su vista en ella —. Él estuvo llorando, cuando te caíste. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Ante la noticia de Lori, la roquera se ve impactada. —¿En serio se preocupó por mí? —Pregunta aun preocupada.

—Si —le dice con calma, para a continuación romper el abrazo y decirle: —Luna. Lincoln aún no sabe la verdad. Y de momento es lo mejor —le dice con convicción, mientras la mira a los ojos —. No solo hacemos esto para tener a Lincoln una vez más. Lo hacemos para que no se asuste o se lastime —le dice segura de sus palabras —. También, siendo honesta, literalmente me gustaría tener a mi hermanito conmigo una vez más, aun si es solo por un corto tiempo.

Al terminar su discurso Luna ve como su hermana mayor se limpia una lágrima que se escapa de su ojo derecho.

—Entiendo —responde la castaña sin más miramientos.

Al ver que su hermana amante de la música se encuentra mejor, se levanta y le ofrece su mano. —Vamos. Lincoln nos espera. —A lo que ella, responde tomando su mano y responde inclinando la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Con lo que ambas se dirigen a la cocina.

* * *

Mientras su padre y Lori llevan a Luna a la sala de estar, Lincoln es acompañado a la cocina por su madre, y sus hermanas Lana, Lola y Lily quien estaba en brazos de Rita. A su vez que Leni subía a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, no sin antes acercarse a su hermano para ver como se encontraba, y una vez que él le asegura que se encuentra bien, ella se retira.

Lincoln en serio se sentía mal por lo que sucedió. Lo que lo hacía peor era que el sentimiento de inquietud seguía insistiéndole que se fuera, que se alejara de todos y huyera lo más lejos posible de ahí. Solo que ahora Lincoln hacia lo imposible por ignorar ese sentimiento, ya había hecho muchos problemas y no quería más.

Mientras Lincoln se sumergía en la depresión, su padre hace acto de presencia, ganando la atención del peliblanco. Quien se levanta para acercarse a su padre.

—Papá —lo llama para tener su atención.

Al momento que oye a su hijo y lo ve levantarse para acercarse a él. De inmediato se pone a su lado y lo detiene.

—Tranquilo hijo —le indica mientras lo vuelve a sentar —. Te podrías lastimar.

Lincoln obedeciendo a su padre, se sienta y al instante comienza a preguntar por su hermana.

—¿Cómo esta Luna? —Pregunta Lincoln preocupado por ella.

Cuando el Señor Lynn ve lo preocupado que estaba Lincoln por Luna, no puede evitar esbozar una discreta sonrisa.

—Luna se encuentra bien —le contesta para a continuación acariciar su cabeza y sigue —. Lori la está cuidando.

Al oír las palabras de su padre, se logra calmar un poco, pero aún sigue angustiado por lo haber provocado el accidente. Lo que no pasa desapercibido para el patriarca de la familia.

—Tranquilo hijo. Lori dice que solo se desmayó por la impresión. No es nada grave —le dice para reconfortarlo.

Por desgracia parece que las palabras del Señor Lynn no logran llegar a su hijo.

—No es eso papá —le contesta Lincoln —. Ella me quería ayudar a bajar las escaleras, pero yo no quise y lo que paso fue mi culpa... —Concluye con un tono de culpa y arrepentimiento.

—Ya Lincoln, no es tú culpa —lo vuelve a reconfortar, ahora acariciando su espalda —. Luna no te culpa de nada, pero si tan culpable te sientes, deberías pedirle perdón. No es mucho pero por algo se empieza.

Ante la sugerencia de su padre Lincoln solo atina a afirmar con la cabeza. Por lo que su padre se retira a terminar los desayunos.

Mientras Lincoln meditaba en como pedirle disculpas a su hermana, Lana y Lola se dirigen directo a la mesa dónde estaba Lincoln, con un plato que era llevado por ambas.

—¡Aquí tienes hermano! —Dice Lana, quien junto a su gemela le trae un plato con waffles de colores azul y rosa.

—Un plato con los mejores waffles que puedas probar —pronuncio Lola con más calma y un tono elegante en su voz.

—¡Wow! ¡Chicas! —Exclama sorprendido mirando los waffles los cuales se veían muy apetitosos —¿Ustedes hicieron esto para mí?

La pregunta de Lincoln venía más del lado de "Que lo hayan hecho." que del "Lo hicieron para mí." y no era para menos.

La última vez que Lola intento hacer waffles, le había echado demasiada azúcar a la masa. Provocando que al cocinarlos quedaran quemados por fuera y crudo por dentro, volviéndolos incomibles. Y Lana por el otro lado, sobra decir que solo uso dos ingredientes; agua y tierra, además de no necesitar cocción.

—Bueno... —Comienza a hablar Lola.

—La verdad es que papá nos ayudó un poco —concluye Lana, con lo que su padre desde atrás levanta el pulgar.

—Pero nosotras hicimos esto —se apresura a decir Lola, mientras junto a Lana traen un jarrito de cerámica, cuyo contenido era una sustancia viscosa color marrón claro. Y sin esperar un solo segundo desparraman el contenido sobre los waffles.

A primera vista la sustancia no se veía rica, por no mencionar los distintivos puntos negros encima de la salsa, lo cual le daba peor apariencia. No obstante Lincoln podía sentir un olor dulce venir de aquel liquido viscoso.

 _«Solo espero que no se me caigan los dientes.»_ Piensa mientras corta un pedazo del primer waffle, el cual era rosa, el cual estaba inundado del aderezo que le prepararon sus hermanas. Y sin pensar más, Lincoln pone la comida en su boca esperando saborear algo muy asqueroso o muy dulce.

Mientras del otro lado de la mesa, se encontraban las gemelas que miraban preocupas como Lincoln comía, lo preparado por ellas. Cuando Lincoln termina de masticar y traga la comida da su esperado veredicto.

—¡Esto esta delicioso! —Exclama Lincoln ahora sonriendo —El waffle sabe a frutilla y esto —apuntando al líquido viscoso —sabe a banana ¿Qué es? —pregunta intrigado.

—Salsa de banana. Obviamente —le responde Lola, como si fuera lo más obvio, con una sonrisa.

—¡Ahora prueba uno de los azules! —Interrumpe Lana muy animada.

—De acuerdo. Ahora lo hago —le responde mientras comienza a cortar un poco del waffle azul que quedo expuesto al cortar el rosado, que estaba encima.

En esta ocasión Lincoln, come sin miedo y se dedica disfrutar el sabor. Ahora se trataba del sabor de bayas silvestres. Un sabor que conocía muy bien ya que lo había probado en el pasado, al recolectarlas junto a Lana.

—¡Lana, estos son muy ricos! —expreso muy alegre —. ¿En verdad cocinaron esto para mí? —Pregunta a las gemelas.

—Por supuesto que si hermano —responde Lana muy feliz, a la vez que lo abraza desde su derecha.

—Estamos muy felices de que estés con nosotras —continua Lola quien lo abraza desde el otro lado.

En el instante que Lincoln es abrazado por ambas gemelas, el sentimiento le vuelve a insistir; "No con fíes en ellas." "Huye. Huye lo más lejos que puedas." Eran las advertencias que le transmitía ese sentimiento de desagrado. Pero a pesar de eso...

—Gracias chicas —responde Lincoln a la vez que abraza a Lana, mientras que con Lola lo único que puede hacer es poner su brazo enyesado sobre ella.

A pesar de la insistencia del sentimiento, que además le provocaba un gran miedo. Lincoln se esforzaba por no demostrarlo y regresarle el cariño que le transmitía sus hermanas. Ya había lastimado a Luna por culpa de ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo había un pequeño pulsar en su cabeza algo que estaba pensando muy dentro de su cabeza, pero que quería mantener enterrado.

Una vez que el abrazo de las gemelas se termina ambas se sientan a los lados de su hermano, y comenzaron a comer su propio desayuno preparado por su padre. Poco después se unieron sus padres quienes tomaban café, junto a unas tostadas.

Lincoln podía sentir como su madre lo miraba con intensidad y una mirada amorosa, a la vez que su padre le sonreía de manera amistosa, algo que lo molestaba pero le restaba importancia, pensando que solo estaban felices de que él estuviera bien después del accidente.

Mientras el desayuno continuo, Lincoln nota que faltan algunas de sus hermanas, además de Luan quien no estaba en casa.

—¿Qué pasa con las demás? ¿No van a comer? —Pregunta al ver que los únicos presentes eran las gemelas y sus padres.

—Bueno... —Comienza su padre mientras se pone a pensar —. Lori y Lynn Jr., desayunaron temprano. Lori dijo que quería ir al shopping temprano y Junior dijo que quería ir a correr un poco. Leni también, pero no sé si tenga planes para hoy. En cuanto Luna, imagino que comerá una vez se recupere —concluye el Sr. Lynn.

Al oír lo de Luna Lincoln se vuelve a deprimir. A pesar de eso nota que su padre olvido mencionar a alguien.

—¿Qué hay de Lisa y Lucy? —Pregunta muy curioso de que no la haya mencionado.

Su padre estaba a punto de contestar, pero su madre se adelantó.

—Lisa está trabajando en un proyecto importante. Por lo que desayunara en su habitación —contesta serena sin ningún problema —. En cuanto a Lucy; ella no se siente con ánimos de comer. Pero veré si más tarde quiere algo — termina de responder mostrando preocupación por su hija. Por lo que el peliblanco supone que le dice la verdad.

Al oír las respuestas de sus padres, continua con su desayuno tranquilo. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Hablando en serio hace mucho que no te oía decir; Literalmente. Sis —al momento que Lincoln oye esas palabras se pone atento a la entrada de la cocina, por dónde ingresan sus hermanas Lori y Luna —. Es algo refrescante volver a oírlo.

Al ver a su hermana en buen estado y con tono tan alegre, Lincoln se levanta de su asiento, agarra la muleta y por medio de pequeños saltos, se acerca a Luna. Quien al ver a su hermano se queda sorprendida y dudosa de que decirle ahora que lo tenía enfrente. Y Lincoln no estaba mejor, se había acercado a Luna para disculparse por lo que paso en las escaleras. Pero la culpa y la ansiedad de que ella no acepte su disculpa lo tenían preocupado. Sin mencionar que el sentimiento que repetía "No confíes en nadie.", no ayudaba en nada.

—¿No querías decirle algo a Luna, Lincoln? —Le incita su padre, con una sonrisa, para mostrarle que le apoyaba.

Al recibir ese empujón de su padre, el peliblanco respira hondo, para calmarse un poco.

—Luna —llama a su hermana con duda —yo siento mucho lo que paso en las escaleras.

Al oír la disculpa de su hermano Luna sonríe, y levanta a su hermano abrazándolo, pasando su brazo bajo el derecho de Lincoln y alrededor del izquierdo, el cual al estar inmovilizado por yeso queda entre los dos, volviendo algo incómodo el abrazo para Lincoln, a pesar de que Luna no lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

—No te preocupes por eso, my little brother —le dice contenta al ver que su hermano no le tenía miedo.

No obstante al momento que Luna abraza a Lincoln, el sentimiento vuelve a cambiar de mensaje y se pone insistente con el nuevo; "Escapa de ella." "Escapa de todas." "¡Huye lo más lejos que puedas!" El sentimiento estaba siendo muy persistente, pero Lincoln sin dudar un solo segundo, le devuelve el gesto a la rockera, con su único brazo libre.

Este pequeño acto enternecedor duro un tiempo, un poco más de 4 minutos. Luna solo quería hacer durar ese momento lo más posible, en cuanto Lincoln solo mantenía el abrazo con la mentalidad de que eso ahogaría ese sentimiento. Y lo hizo al llegar al quinto minuto del abrazo tanto el sentimiento como el mensaje se habían calmado.

—¡Lori! ¡Ya estoy lista! —Dice la chica amante de la moda mientras baja las escaleras.

Al oír la voz de Leni, Lincoln y Luna se separan un poco para mirar en dirección a la sala de estar.

—Esa es mi llamada —dice Lori mientras se acerca a sus padres, para despedirse de ellos con un beso para cada uno.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta Lori se detiene sin decir nada y antes de que alguien le pregunte que sucede. Ella se gira y se dirige dónde están sus hermanos, se ubica al lado de ellos, se pone de cuclillas y abraza a ambos. Ante este acto los dos hermanos quedan estáticos de la sorpresa, y más aún cuando la rubia acerca sus labios a la cabeza del peliblanco, para besarlo en la frente.

—Cuídate hermanito —le dice con una voz dulce, y triste a la vez.

Una vez hecho eso, Lori retoma su camino y se dirige a dónde Leni la espera. Y después las dos salen de la casa.

Lincoln parecía ser el único confundido por las acciones de su hermana mayor, ya que todos los demás presentes; sus padres, las gemelas sonreían. Incluso Luna quien se sorprendió al principio, sonreía de forma cálida ante la actuación de su hermana.

—¿Desayunamos? —Le pregunta Luna, haciendo que Lincoln reaccione.

—¿Ah? —Responde aun confundido por lo recién ocurrido —Sí, claro.

Una vez que responde ambos se sientan en la mesa; El peliblanco entre las gemelas y la castaña en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de Lincoln.

El resto de la comida continúo sin ningún problema. Pero Lincoln no podía evitar pensar que algo extraño pasaba. Algo que comenzó desde la mañana, pero que aún no había notado.

 _Continuara..._

 **Para quienes se pregunten; "Si esta es la Parte I, ¿seguirás trabajando hasta completar todo el capitulo?" La respuesta es si.**

 **Otra cosa que olvide, es que muchos me han dicho que mi historia se parece bastante a otra, llamada "Nadie sabe lo que tiene". Sin embargo mi historia no tiene nada que ver con esa. Me inspire puramente en la historia de Chompas, "Amor loco", y la hipotética situación de que pasaría si Lincoln fuera a esa dimensión. Además de que no sabía nada de esta historia hasta que la mencionaron en los comentarios. Solo fue una coincidencia, eso es todo.**

 **No obstante me dio algo de curiosidad, así que la busque y la leí. Muy buena, lastima que prácticamente termina todo en el mismo capitulo. Pero admitiré que me dio un par de ideas que voy a usar más adelante.**

 **PD: No se olviden de dejar un comentario.**


End file.
